horrorfansfandomcom-20200216-history
Fatal Frame (Series)
Fatal Frame, ''also known as ''Project Zero in Europe and as'' Zero ''in'' ''Japan'','' '''is a survival horror game video game series consisting of a hand-held spin off and a remake of the second game.'' '' The games in this series were released for PlayStation2, Xbox and later for the Wii and Nintendo 3DS. '' The series' plot deals with ghosts, exorcisms and dark Shinto rituals. Series Gameplay Gameplay in the Fatal Frame'' series generally revolves around exploring abandoned ruins and fending off hostile ghosts—both involving the use of the 'Camera Obscura, '''an antique camera-like device that captures images of spirits, exorcising them. 'Exploration Gameplay in the Fatal Frame series is split into chapters, which mainly involves exploring haunted, abandoned ruins to complete objectives. In the early stages of each game, the player obtains a flashlight to assist in exploration, such as revealing items (in some games, the flashlight will not work in certain areas). The player will often come across old documents that provide backstory and context to the player. Sometimes, impassible doors will block the player's progress into certain areas. In some cases, the door will be locked with an engraved lock, forcing the player to look around for a key with the same engraving pattern. In others, it will be sealed by a gathering of spirits (a.k.a. "mists" or "seals"), forcing the player to dispel it with the Camera Obscura by taking a picture of the seal; sometimes, the pictures provide clues to a different location, where the player must go to to release the seal. The player can save their game at''' save points', usually lit lanterns. However, if a '''hostile ghost' is nearby, the player cannot save their game until the ghost dissappears. 'Battle' To fight hostile spirits, players use the Camera Obscura's Finder Mode (a first-person perspective mode), aim the device at the target spirit, and take a picture with the shutter button. Players cannot simply take photographs in quick succession, which yields little damage and wastes film. Instead, they must charge up their Spirit Power by keeping the spirit inside the Capture Circle (reticle) for long enough before firing; the more power charged, the greater the damage. After each shot, the player must wait while the camera reloads its current film before firing another shot. The player can deal more damage by waiting for a "Shutter Chance" (formerly a "Shutterbug Moment")—that is, the time period during a spirit's attack. A smaller window of time during Shutter Chances allows the player to execute the series' titular "Fatal Frame", which enables the player to chain shots repeatedly, with no need to reload until the chain ends. There are two ways a Fatal Frame chain can end: either the spirit leaves the camera's view (e.g. passing through a solid wall), or the player misses the next Fatal Frame in the chain. Taking pictures of spirits earns the player Spirit Points, which can be used to upgrade the Camera Obscura; the better an overall shot is, the more Spirit Points the player will earn. The Camera Obscura uses a variety of film types as ammunition. Once the player uses a film slide, they must reload before they can take another picture. Each type varies in exorcismal strength and reload times. For example, Type-07 and Type-14 films are the weakest, but are usually unlimited; while Type-90 and Type-Zero (Type-00) films are the rarest and strongest. However, Type-07 film takes longer to reload than Type-14 film. The Camera Obscura also uses various "functions" and lenses to give the player a better fighting chance, such as the ability to see an enemy spirit's hit points and a signal for the player to take Fatal Frames. The player can upgrade these functions and lenses, as well as the Camera's battle capacity (e.g. range, sensitivity, and Spirit Power '''accumulation) with the Spirit Points''' they earn through either battle, or through Spirit Crystals found in the field. Main Series ''Fatal Frame'' (2001) Main Article: Fatal Frame October 1986 — After having received almost no news about her brother Mafuyu for over a week, Miku Hinasaki '''goes to the defunct '''Himuro Mansion to search for him. The only trace she finds of him is their mother's old Camera Obscura, which Mafuyu brought with him. Realizing that she is now trapped in the mansion, Miku continues searching for her brother, and a way out. The game was later ported to the Xbox. The Xbox version included smoother graphics, more costumes, more ghosts, and an exclusive "Fatal Mode" that can be unlocked by completing the main game. ''Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly'' (2003) Main Article: Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly Twin sisters Mio and Mayu Amakura are visiting a childhood play spot, when Mayu follows a mysterious crimson butterfly deep into the forest. Concerned for her twin, Mio follows''' Mayu', and the two find themselves at a lost village. When they reach the village, they notice that the path they took to this mysterious place has vanished. '''Mio' must uncover the mystery behind the Crimson Sacrifice Ritual, while chasing her sister, who is becoming increasingly possessed by the evil spirit of Sae, the last failed sacrifice. Originally released for the PlayStation 2 in 2003, a Director's Cut edition was later released for the Xbox in 2004. This version added several updates to the gameplay, such as a first-person play mode, a survival mode, a new ending, enhanced graphics, and a greater number of alternate costumes to unlock. A remake of Crimson Butterfly, Project Zero 2: Wii Edition, known in Japan as Zero: Shinku No Chou, was developed by Tecmo Koei and published by Nintendo for the Wii video game console. It includes the extra game modes and unlockables of the Xbox re-release, but it also includes two new endings on top of those in the Xbox version. The camera angles, voiceover, graphics, and gameplay have been remade to be similar to the forth Fatal Frame game. ''Fatal Frame III: The Tormented'' (2005) Main Article: '''(In progress) While on an assignment taking pictures at a derelict mansion, '''Rei Kurosawa, a 23-year-old freelance photographer, inexplicably captures the image of her deceased fiancé, Yuu Asou, in a photograph. Afterwards, Rei begins having recurring nightmares of an old Japanese manor during a heavy snowfall, and observes Yuu entering the house. She follows him into the house, where the dream becomes a nightmare. Miku Hinasaki from Fatal Frame returns as a playable character; along with newcomer Kei Amakura, uncle of Mio and Mayu from Fatal Frame II. This game revisits locations from the first two installments, along with a new haunted location. ''Zero: Tsukihami no Kamen'' (2008) Main Article: '''(In progress) The fourth installment of the ''Fatal Frame'' series was developed for the Wii with Nintendo and Grasshopper Manufacture. The game was informally titled ''Fatal Frame IV: Mask of the Lunar Eclipse'' outside of Japan. Ten years prior to the events of the game, five young girls were kidnapped by '''You Haibara, a criminal, from a mysterious sanatorium on Rougetsu Island. They were eventually rescued by Choushiro Kirishima, a detective pursuing the criminal. Several years after the incident, two of the girls (Marie Shinomiya and Tomoe Nanamura) died mysteriously. The three remaining girls,' Misaki Asou', Ruka Minazuki and Madoka Tsukimori, now seventeen years old, return to the island to recover their lost memories and find out more of what happened that day. Choushiro continues to pursue Haibara, as well as aiding Ruka along the way. The game was released in Japan on July 31, 2008, and so far sold around 75,000 copies making it the best sold game of the series in Japan. There are no plans for a western release, despite various claims of fans. However, an unofficial English translation has been released as a fan patch. Spin-offs ''Real: Another Edition'' (2004) Real: Another Edition is a cellular based spin-off of Fatal Frame that was released only in Japan in October, 2004. The game made use of a cellphone camera as the Camera Obscura and required the players to find ghosts and fight them. The game has more than 70 spirits that can be collected, including some from the first two games in the series. ''Spirit Camera: The Cursed Memoir'' (2012) Main Article: '''(In progress) ''Spirit Camera: The Possessed Notebook is a spin-off of the '''''Fatal Frame series for the Nintendo 3DS. The game was released in Japan on January 12, 2012, North America on April 13, 2012, and Europe on June 29, 2012 under the title Spirit Camera: The Cursed Memoir. SOURCE